My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Starlight Glimmer returns for revenge on Neo and Twilight Sparkle, while attempting to change the past, an enemy from Neo's past shows up and sends Neo, Twilight and Starlight to an altered future, later, the 3 find out that this enemy has something evil planned for them, now Neo, Twilight and Starlight have to work together to stop the enemy and foil her plan before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1 Attack in the Castle

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 1

Attack in the Castle

Twilight Sparkle was in her bedroom going over a lesson speech she was going to give at the School for Gifted Unicorns, Spike was helping her go over them as she practiced. She was a little nervous, but Spike encouraged her to keep practicing and assured her that she was doing fine. The next day at the school, Twilight was giving her speech at the school, Neo was there helping her and also posing as a guard for Twilight's protection since she was a princess.

Twilight was showing the class a slideshow as she spoke and Neo was working the slideshow for her. Twilight said to the class, "Obviously, the long term effects of the simultaneous acquisition of cutie marks has yet to be determined, but..." As Twilight was talking, she thought she saw a familiar looking unicorn in the audience, and it looked like Starlight Glimmer, a unicorn that she and her friends stopped a few months ago from taking ponies' cutie marks and making them believe that cutie marks were bad, Neo noticed her as well. Twilight was very nervous, but she took a sip of water and continued with her speech. She cleared her throat, told Neo to put on the next slide, which was a picture of Rainbow Dash as a young filly performing her first sonic rainboom, then she said to the class, "I can speak from my own experience that the power of Cutie Mark Magic is very real, and in the instance of my friends and I, it can be traced to a single event! Without Rainbow Dash's race to defend Fluttershy's honor, this rainboom wouldn't have happened. Fluttershy might never have discovered her love of animals. Applejack might never have realized that she belonged on her farm. And Pinkie Pie might never have decided to leave hers. It must be hard to imagine Rarity without her sense of fabulousness. But it's even harder to fathom what my life would be like. Without this rainboom, I might not have gotten into magic school. Celestia wouldn't have taken me on as her pupil or sent me to Ponyville to meet my friends. And the most powerful thing about Cutie Mark Magic that I found is the connection I share with them, that goes for my human friend Neo as well." Twilight looked in the audience and noticed that Starlight Glimmer was gone now. Then she said to the class, "But the real question about... Cutie Mark Magic is... who it seems to affect."

Later after Twilight finished her speech, she was worried about what Starlight Glimmer was up to, Neo was worried too. He had a feeling that Starlight was coming back to get revenge on them for foiling her plans back when she controlled ponies in that village. Twilight stayed behind at the school to answer some questions from the unicorns, Neo went back to the Castle of Friendship and went in the VR room to practice for his next concert. Neo practiced and performed a song while dancing to it ("Ka-Boom Ka-Boom" by Marylin Manson). Neo made virtual reality graphic illusions appear as he practiced his song.

Suddenly, the lights flickered in the room, Neo stopped practicing when the light flickered, the lights came back on and stayed on. Then the lights went out in the room, Neo said to himself, "Oh great." Neo shouted, "Rainbow Dash, is that you, I swear if this is another one of your pranks, you'll be fucking sorry." Neo went over to the other side of the room where the controls were and tried to get the lights back on, he got them back on, but they kept flickering.

Neo turned the lights on and off, Neo looked over in a corner of the room and every time the lights went out, he thought he saw a human woman standing in the corner. When the lights went on, she was gone, when the lights went out, she was there. Then the lights went out, she was in front of Neo, she jumped on Neo and tried to choke him. The woman had black skin and black hair, and she appeared to look demonic. Neo kicked her off of him, they fought for a few minutes, but Neo managed to turn the lights on and she disappeared. Then Neo went out of the room, wondering what the hell just happened.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Starlight Glimmer Returns

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 2

Starlight Glimmer Returns

Twilight came into the castle and called out for Neo, Neo came running up the castle hallway. Twilight went over to Neo and said, "Neo, you're hurt, what happened?" Neo said, "I don't know, I was in the VR room practicing for my next concert, then the lights went out and some human woman attacked me." Twilight gasped and said, "A human woman, where is she, what did she look like?" Neo said, "She had black skin and black hair, but when I turned the lights back on, she was gone." Twilight said, "That's very strange, I'm just glad you're alright."

Then Twilight and Neo went into the throne room, they stopped where they were and they couldn't believe what they were seeing, Starlight Glimmer was sitting in one of the thrones. Starlight Glimmer smiled an evil smile and said, "Welcome home Twilight and Neo." Neo said, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Starlight laughed and said, "I'd love to tell you, but I don't want to ruin the surprise." Starlight had a scroll with her, then she cast a spell that opened a portal above the cutie map. She said, "Won't be needing that anymore." She threw the scroll on the ground, laughed an evil laugh and went through the portal. Neo said, "Where the fuck did she go?" Twilight said, "I don't know, but we'd better find out." Neo looked at the scroll that Starlight left behind, it was a time travel spell written by the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded. Neo said, "Twilight, I know what we must do." Twilight said, "What?" Neo said, "Starlight went back in time somewhere, and we have to follow her and stop her before she does something stupid." Twilight said, "I think you're right Neo, but how do we go back in time?" Neo said, "I guess with this scroll, if Starlight could do it, so can we." Neo touched the scroll, but right when he touched it, a portal opened, sucking Neo and Twilight through it.

The portal lasted for a few minutes and then it dropped Neo and Twilight in Cloudsdale. When Neo and Twilight looked around to see where they were, Neo said, "Cloudsdale? Starlight doesn't even have wings! Why would she come here?" Twilight said, "I don't know, Neo, but it looked like she could fly with just magic! Keep your eyes open. We don't know what she has planned." Twilight and Neo flew around when they saw a small familiar pegasus fly by. Neo said, "Isn't that Rainbow Dash?" Twilight said, "Did Rainbow Dash look really young to you? And I didn't see a cutie mark. You don't think..." Neo said, "That's it, we traveled back in time to when Rainbow Dash raced the bullies who made fun of Fluttershy and performed her first sonic rainboom?" Twilight said, "Neo, only Star Swirl the Bearded could do something like that, and even his spell just went back a week! How could Starlight do more than the greatest wizard in Equestria?" Neo still had the scroll with him, he said, "She did it with this." Twilight looked at it and said, "This is Star Swirl's spell, this is not good."

Neo and Twilight saw the young Rainbow Dash along with some other foals, then they saw Starlight watching the foals, and she seemed to be waiting for something. Rainbow Dash began racing 2 foals in the sky, Starlight was waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, a human woman appeared next to Starlight, she had a pale white face and she wore a red dress with a black cloak, and she was wearing a satanic pentagram around her neck. She surprised Starlight and said, "Back off bitch, this is my play." Then she kicked Starlight across the sky, causing Starlight to fall to the grounf, then the woman magically flew over to Rainbow Dash. she stopped Rainbow Dash and said, "Sorry sister, this is your last race." Then she kicked Rainbow Dash and the 2 foals she was racing out of her way, preventing her from performing the sonic rainboom. Twilight and Neo saw what happened, Twilight couldn't believe what just happened, she was wondering who this woman was.

Twilight saw Starlight falling down, she flew down to her and saved her, Starlight was surprised that Twilight just saved her from falling to her death. Starlight said, "I don't understand, I try to ruin your life and you save me?" Twilight said, "I saved you because it was the right thing to do." Neo joined them, then the woman who stopped the rainboom appeared before them. Neo said, "Selina." The woman said,"Hello Neo, how nice to see you again after all these years." Twilight and Starlight were shocked, Neo and this woman knew each other, Starlight said, "Who are you, and what do you think you're doing?" The woman said, "You're about to find out, very soon, darkness will spread over this land and you will all be doomed, and then Neo is going to be mine."

Then the woman used her magic to open a portal, she smiled an evil smile at them and said, "Enjoy your future in hell." Then the woman opened the portal and the portal sucked Neo, Twilight and Starlight through it, sending them to the future. And because the rainboom wasn't performed, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack never discovered their talents, causing the future to be changed. Neo, Twilight and Starlight are about to enter a future that holds the fate of Equestria in their hooves (and hands).

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare Moon

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 3

Nightmare Moon

Neo, Twilight, and Starlight Glimmer were forced through a portal by a mysterious human woman who just prevented a young Rainbow Dash from performing her first sonic rainboom, originally, Starlight Glimmer wanted to do this, but this human woman did it for her, but it seemed like it was for something far more sinister than what Starlight had planned. Now the portal was taking them to the future, when the portal dropped them off, they were in the Everfree Forest, it was nighttime, which made the forest seem really dark.

Neo, Twilight and Starlight were okay, but they couldn't believe what just happened. Starlight said, "What just happened, where in Equestria are we?" Twilight said, "We're in the future, or now it's the present." Neo said, "Yeah, a future that has been changed." Twilight said, "Neo, you know this human woman who brought us here? She called you by name, you must know her." Neo said, "Sadly, I do know her, she's someone I knew a few years ago before I came to Equestria." Starlight tried to sneak away from them, but Twilight caught her and said, "Where do you think you're going?" Starlight said, "I don't care what's happening, this human woman pretty much did my job for me, now your friends will never have their cutie marks and you will never meet and ruin what I started." Neo got mad, he pointed angrily at Starlight and said, "This is all your fault you bitch." Starlight stood in defense, thinking Neo might attack her. Neo said, "You just had to fuck up the past so you could get what you wanted, well I hope you're fucking happy, because now we're stuck in a hellhole of a future all because of your selfish dumb ass." Starlight said, "You've got no right to talk to me that way." Neo said, "I don't care, you are just as responsible for where we are now, if you hadn't gone back in time to prevent the rainboom, we wouldn't be here right now, including you, well nice going, now we're stuck in a fucked up future that isn't worth living in, Equestria is fucked up now all because of you and that bitch."

Twilight couldn't take it anymore, she got in front of them and said, "Stop fighting right now you two, arguing about this isn't going to change anything, we're here now, so now we must find a way out." Neo was still pissed off at Starlight Glimmer, he decided to sing a song about it, he danced and sang a song that kind of described what was happening and the way he was feeling about it, ("Dicks Hate the Police" by The Dicks). After Neo sang his song, Twilight said, "Don't worry Neo, we'll find a way to get through this, we always do." Trying to be optimistic, Neo said, "It's amazing how one tiny little thing in the past could affect the future, I can't believe this shit." Twilight said, "We'll find a way." She looked at Starlight and said, "And whether you want to or not, you're gonna help us." Starlight said, "I may as well, it's no use going anywhere alone in the dark, especially out h..."

Suddenly, something grabbed Starlight, it was the dark woman that attacked Neo in the VR room, and she was trying to choke Starlight. Twilight and Neo tried to stop the woman, they managed to get her off of Starlight, she gasped for air and began running. Twilight and Neo ran with her through the forest. The dark woman began chasing them through the forest. As they ran, Neo remembered that this woman doesn't like light, but since it was nighttime, they had no light to make the woman disappear, so they were gonna have to keep running. Then Neo, Twilight and Starlight came upon a tall building somewhere in the forest, it was the Castle of the 2 Sisters, and it looked like it was brand new. Twilight gasped when she saw it, but she knew they had no choice but to go inside to get away from this woman. Twilight shouted, "Head for the castle." Neo, Twilight and Starlight ran towards the castle, they got inside quickly and closed the door. They held the door closed while the dark woman tried to break through it. The woman banged on the door a few times, but then she shouted in anger and left.

At least Neo, Twilight and Starlight were safe now, They looked around in the castle and saw that it looked completely different, there were torches lit with blue fire for lights, there were ponies hanging up tapestries, and it didn't look anything like the way it was before. Twilight said to Neo, "Neo, who was that woman?" Neo said, "I don't know, she was the one who attacked me in the VR room back at our castle." Twilight said, "Why is she after us?" Neo said, "I don't know, maybe she's working with Selina." Twilight said, "Who's Selina?" Neo said, "She's the woman who brought us here, she calls herself The Blair Witch." Twilight said, "What does she want with us?" Neo said, "I think she's after me." Starlight said, "Why you?" Neo said, "I dated her a long time ago before she was like this and she was very controlling, and when I broke up with her, she got even more controlling." Twilight said, "Now she's getting back at you by changing the past and sending us here to this future?" Neo said, "I guess so." Then a female voice said, "Time travel, you say?"

Neo, Twilight and Starlight looked back and they saw a throne a few feet from them, and sitting in the throne was Nightmare Moon. Then she said, "Now that's something I would like to see." Twilight now realized what was happening, they were now in a time where Equestria was ruled by Nightmare Moon, and that explained why it was so dark outside. Nightmare Moon laughed an evil laugh, then she approached Neo, Twilight and Starlight and said, "Tell me how you came by this magic to travel through time." Then one of her guards approached them and said, "The princess asked you a question! And unless you wanna end up in the dungeon, you'll tell her what she wants to know!" Twilight looked at the guard and saw that it was Rainbow Dash, but she knew that since the past has been changed, she won't remember her or Neo and she is now a loyal guard and follower to Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon said, "Nopony in my kingdom but me should possess a magic powerful enough to change time." Starlight said, "Wait, this is your kingdom?" Nightmare Moon said, "Who else?" Starlight said, "What about Celestia?" Nightmare Moon laughed and said, "My sister has been imprisoned in the moon for years! But it is no less a fate than she'd sentence me to!"

She showed them the moon outside and it had the mare in the moon shape on it, but this time Celestia was imprisoned in the moon. Then Nightmare Moon said, "Now, reveal to me the source of this time magic!" Neo was so shocked by this, he couldn't believe that Princess Luna was really Nightmare Moon, he said to her, "Luna, stop this, you don't know what you're doing." Nightmare Moon said, "Princess Luna doesn't exist anymore, I am Nightmare Moon, now tell me where..." Nightmare Moon suddenly felt a sense of love coming from this human, then she said to Neo, "Come with me human, I would like to talk to you alone." Twilight said, "What are you gonna do to him?" Nightmare Moon said, "That's none of your concern, guards, please show these ponies to a room, come with me human."

Neo had no choice but to go with her, and so the guards took Twilight and Starlight to a room while Neo followed Nightmare Moon into a private room. Then Nightmare Moon closed the door, she went over to Neo and said, "Now dear, please tell me about the time travel." Neo said, "Luna, I know you're in there, I know how jealous you are of your sister, but you can't just make the night last forever, ponies will die if you do that." Nightmare Moon said, "What are you talking about dear, all I want is for everypony to notice my beautiful night, when my sister was here, everypony played, worked, and were joyful during her precious daytime while everypony slept through my beautiful night, well I decided to put an end to daylight so that we can all rejoice in my night." Then Nightmare Moon put her face close to Neo, then she said, "Look into my eyes my dear, and tell me about the time travel."

Neo looked into Nightmare Moon's eyes, Nightmare Moon was trying to hypnotize Neo into telling her about the time travel, but when Neo looked into Nightmare Moon's eyes, he imagined her eyes as Luna's eyes. Then Neo said, "Oh Luna, how I love you." Nightmare Moon blinked and said, "You... you love Luna?" Neo said, "Yes, I do, I love her more than anything, which means I love you Nightmare Moon, I've always told you, no matter what, whether you're Luna or Nightmare Moon, I will always love you." Nightmare Moon was surprised, she said, "You love me, but why, I don't even know you." Neo said, "That doesn't matter, but you need to stop and think about what you're doing Nightmare Moon, I know you just want everypony to notice your beautiful night, but we need the sun, we can't survive without it." Nightmare Moon said, "What are you talking about, I don't understand." Neo said, "The sun gives us vitamins, energy, and provides light for us, it helps us grow, and it also helps farmers grow their crops, without the sun, we would all die. I know you want us to notice you're precious night, but if you continue to make the night last forever, you are going to cause mass homicide."

Nightmare Moon thought about this for a second, she thought he might be telling the truth, but then she said, "No, the night must last forever, I must not allow the sun to shine ever again." Neo said, "You're making a huge mistake, you're going to kill everypony." Nightmare Moon said, "Nonsense, I won't let any harm come to my subjects, since you seem to have some loyalty to me and since I do appreciate the fact that you have feelings for me and my subjects, I will allow you stay here for the night, please come with me and I'll show you to your room." Neo followed Nightmare Moon to a room where he will be staying, when they came to the room, they both walked in and Nightmare Moon said, "You can stay here for now, but I still want to know about this time travel you speak of, and don't worry about your 2 friends, you have my word that I will not harm them, that is, unless you cooperate with me, I will come back later to ask about the time travel and you'd better tell me what I want to know, if you don't, then I'm afraid something dreadful might happen to your friends."

Then Nightmare Moon laughed an evil laugh and she disappeared out of the room, not knowing what to do and scared for his friends, Neo laid on the bed, thinking about what he should do, he knew that if he told Nightmare Moon about the time travel, she'll go back in time to make sure the elements of harmony are never discovered to ensure that nothing can defeat her, so Neo knew that he was going to have to do something to prevent a horrible future from happening before it's too late.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Attack of The Blair Witch

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 4

Attack of The Blair Witch

Neo was laying in a bed in a room inside the The Castle of the 2 Sisters, Nightmare Moon was ruling Equestria in the time they were in and she was demanding to know about the time travel so she could ensure that nothing interferes with her ruling Equestria and keeping the darkness lasting for eternity. Neo was trying to think of what he could do to help Twilight and Starlight Glimmer, he was afraid of what Nightmare Moon might do to them if he doesn't give her the information she is demanding. Neo was too tired, then he fell asleep on the bed, not knowing what might be happening when he wakes up.

Then Neo woke up, he heard music coming from out in the hallway, Neo opened the door and began walking down the hallway, wondering where the music was coming from, the music sounded like religious choir music and Neo was very curious about where it was coming from. Then the music stopped, Neo turned a corner and he thought he saw a human figure ahead of him that looked like a nun. Then the figure walked away, curious about what he saw, Neo followed it. He went into another room and it was pretty dark inside the room, Neo looked around the room for a second, then he looked behind him and he saw a demonic face on the wall. Neo turned on a light flame and he saw it was a painting of the nun he just saw, and it looked like a demonic nun.

Neo stared at the picture for a second, then suddenly, music came on in the room ("Hark The Herald Angels Sing" by the Wells Cathedral Choir). Neo walked around the room, wondering where it was coming from since he wasn't playing it. Then the music suddenly stopped, Neo looked around the room again, then the light behind him next to the painting went out. Neo turned around and looked at the painting, he walked towards it slowly, and he could swear the demonic nun in the painting was staring at him. Then he turned the light flame back on, then Neo said, "Fuck this." He ran to the door, but the door suddenly slammed shut, locking him in, then the windows in the room covered up magically, Neo was trapped inside the room. He was very freaked out, then he heard a creaking sound in the room, and then a shadow appeared next to him, and it was the shadow of a nun. Then the shadow walked by the wall and walked over to the painting, then the shadow faced towards Neo, making the shadow seem like the nun's body in the painting. Neo watched in horror at what was happening, then he saw a white hand come out from behind the right side of the painting, then another white hand came out from behind the left side of the painting. Neo said, "What the hell?"

Suddenly, the painting came at him, the nun in the painting growled at Neo as it came at him. Then Neo fell back and he was now in another room, he heard the music playing again, He appeared to be in the castle dungeon, he looked around and he saw the demonic nun come out from behind a pole, Neo looked at the nun and shouted, "Who are you?" Then the nun growled. Neo was in his room the whole time and he was sleeping. Suddenly, Neo began scraping on the wall as if he was writing something down. Back in the vision, The nun was still growling, then Neo shouted, "Tell me who you are, what the fuck do you want?" Then the nun pointed to a pile of chairs in the room, the chairs moved and standing there was Princess Luna, Neo was scared, Princess Luna said, "I'm sorry Neo." Then a large wooden spike impaled through her body. Then Neo woke up in his room, freaked out by what he just saw, he looked at the wall he scraped on and he appeared to have written a word on the wall.

Suddenly, Nightmare Moon came in the room and said, "What's going on in here?" Then she saw the word written on the wall, she said, "What have you done?" Neo was too scared to say anything. Then Nightmare Moon said, "Answer me." In a demanding tone. Neo said, "There's something here." Nightmare Moon said, "What are you talking about?" Neo said, "I saw it, something is after you Luna." Nightmare Moon got annoyed and said, "For the last time, Luna is no more, I am Nightmare Moon, and I tell you there is nothing here, come with me immediately." Neo said to himself, "You could at least say please." Nightmare Moon heard him and said, "What did you say?" Neo said, "Nothing." Nightmare Moon said, "Don't be rude young human, I'll lock you in the dungeon if you don't behave yourself."

Then Neo followed Nightmare Moon to the throne room, the guards brought Twilight and Starlight Glimmer to the throne room as well. Nightmare Moon said, "Now, tell me where to find the source of the time travel you speak of." But before Neo could answer, Twilight said, "I can take you to it, we must go out there to the forest." Nightmare Moon said, "Then let's go, and don't even think about tricking me or you'll be very sorry." Then Nightmare Moon, Neo, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer went out into the Everfree Forest. As they walked through the forest, Twilight noticed that Neo was looking scared, she said to him, "Neo, you look frightened, is something wrong?" Neo said, "Yes, something is very wrong." Twilight said, "What is it?" Neo said, "I can't talk about it right now." Twilight was worried that Neo was hiding something from her, but now wasn't a good time to get answers, so they just walked on through the Everfree Forest.

Then at the castle, A human woman was skipping playfully by the castle, it was Selina, also known as The Blair Witch. She stopped and looked through a window in the castle and smiled and evil smile, then she broke into the castle and did cartwheels in the room. Then she got on her feet and took out a whip that she had around her. There were some sculptures of Nightmare Moon in the room, The Blair Witch stood where she was, she cracked her whip and beheaded the heads of the sculptures. She did a turn around and beheaded another sculpture, then The Blair Witch skipped over her whip like a jump rope. Then she saw a shrine dedicated to Nightmare Moon and she destroyed the shrine with her whip, then 2 guards came in as she was destroying the shrine. The guards were Rarity and Rainbow Dash, they just stared at the Blair Witch as she faced them, Rarity said, "Who are you?"

The Blair Witch said, "I just love a big tough pony who's not afraid to show it, with someone half his size." Rainbow Dash pulled out a spear and said, "Stay where you are lady, don't move." She approached the Blair Witch and the Blair Witch said, "Be gentle, it's my first time." But before Rainbow Dash could do anything, The Blair Witch kicked her 4 times and knocked her against a wall. Rarity squeaked in fear, then The Blair Witch opened her hand and revealed sharp fingernails at Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash was shocked by that, then the Blair Witch scratched Rainbow Dash's face and kicked her to the floor. Rainbow Dash groaned in pain as she laid on the floor. Then The Blair Witch faced Rarity with a chilling smile, Rarity was scared, she squeaked in fear but tried to use her magic to defend herself, but The Blair Witch put her hand against Rarity's face and pinned her against the wall. Then The Blair Witch said, "You make it so easy don't you, you pathetic little bitch, always willing to serve your worthless princess." Rarity said in a scared and squeaky voice, "Please don't hurt me." The Blair Witch said, "I am The Blair Witch, feel my wrath." Then The Blair Witch threw Rarity to the ground and began doing back flips and rounds offs out of the room. Then the Blair Witch came to another room, she saw a picture of Nightmare Moon, then she punched a hole in the picture of her head, then The Blair Witch placed a bomb on the wall, she set the bomb to explode in 5 minutes and she skipped out of the room.

Meanwhile, Neo, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer were still walking through the forest with Nightmare Moon, showing her where to find the source of the time travel, as they walked, Nightmare Moon said, "How does it work?" Twilight said, "Well, Starlight here used this spell to travel back and change the past." Nightmare Moon said, "And now you will give this spell to me! With it, I will ensure that the Elements of Harmony are never found and my reign lasts forever!" Suddenly, the dark woman appeared in the darkness and jumped out at Neo, Neo fought with her for a second, Starlight made a run for it through the forest, at first, Nightmare Moon tried to stop the dark woman from hurting Neo, but a flash of light from Twilight's horn made the dark woman vanish, Nightmare Moon said, "Where did she go?" Forgetting about the attacker, Nightmare Moon went after Starlight Glimmer. Starlight came back towards the castle, but Nightmare Moon stopped her and said, "Where do you think you're going young mare?" Starlight said, "Didn't you see what happened back there?" Nightmare Moon said, "Of course I did, but I can't let any of you go just yet." Neo and Twilight showed up and Nightmare Moon said, "Now, this is the last time I'm going to ask you, give me the spell for the time travel."

Suddenly, they heard back flipping, they turned forward towards the castle and saw The Blair Witch coming towards them back flip after back flip. Then she did a somersault and landed on her feet a few feet away from Neo and the ponies, The Blair Witch stared at them while Neo and the ponies started at her, Nightmare Moon was mesmerized by this mysterious human woman and Starlight just glared at her, not forgetting about what she did to her. Then The Blair Witch said, "Blood." Suddenly, the castle exploded, Neo and the ponies fell to their feet as The Blair Witch back flipped off away from them. Nightmare Moon looked at her burning castle and said, "My castle, my beautiful castle, she's gonna pay for this." Nightmare Moon flew over to where the Blair Witch had gone to but she was nowhere to be seen. The Blair Witch was standing up in a tree smiling, then she hopped from tree to tree towards Nightmare Moon.

As Nightmare Moon flew up around the tree, The Blair Witch appeared in front of her and she kicked Nightmare Moon in the face. Nightmare Moon went to the ground, The Blair Witch came down to her, Nightmare Moon got up and she turned into smoke to hide herself, but the Blair Witch had magic of her own, she used her magic to bring back Nightmare Moon's form back and she kicked Nightmare Moon, she kept kicking at Nightmare Moon, but Nightmare Moon dodged the kicks, she flew up and tackled the Blair Witch, The Blair Witch said, "Nice try, but is that is the best you can do?" She kicked Nightmare Moon in the face, then The Blair Witch took out her whip and she cracked her whip around Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon tried to use her magic, but The Blair Witch hit her horn with the whip, canceling the magic and she wrapped her whip around Nightmare Moon's neck, The Blair Witch held her whip tight around Nightmare Moon's neck and said, "As I was saying, I'm just a woman, and can't be taken for granted, life's a bitch, now so am I."

Then Nightmare Moon shot a beam of magic at The Blair Witch, The Blair Witch screamed and was sent flying across the ground for 30 yards. Then Nightmare Moon flew over to The Blair Witch, but the Blair Witch reached up and scratched Nightmare Moon's face with her sharp fingernails. Then she grabbed Nightmare Moon's horn, pulled her head down and she hit Nightmare Moon in the face with her knee. Then The Blair Witch said, "See you later bitch, I'll kill you later." Then The Blair Witch escaped into the forest, doing back flips and cartwheels through the forest.

Nightmare Moon was very angry and outraged by what just happened, her castle was destroyed and she vowed not to rest until she finds The Blair Witch and makes her pay for what she has done.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Origins

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 5

Origins

Be not overcome with evil, but overcome evil with good - Romans 12:21

During the fight with Nightmare Moon and The Blair Witch, Neo, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer ran away to avoid getting involved in the fighting, they ran into the Everfree Forest to hide from the villains, not wanting to find out what would happen if they were found by any of them. When they came to a good spot to hide in, they stopped and breathed hard, they were getting tired and felt like they couldn't keep running. Twilight said, "Is everypony okay?" Neo said, "I'm fine, just tired." Starlight said, "I don't how much longer I can keep going."

Neo sat down where he was, feeling nervous and tired. Starlight whispered something to Twilight, she wanted to know what was going on just as much as Twilight did. So they both approached Neo and Twilight said, "Okay Neo, we need answers, who are these humans that keep attacking us, why do they seem to determined to hurt Nightmare Moon, and why does this Blair Witch keep coming after you?" Starlight said, "I know I'm just as much to blame for us being here just as much as The Blair Witch is, but I want to know why she's doing this, she obviously has something against you." Neo was reluctant to tell them, but they both sat by him, Twilight put her hoof on Neo's shoulder and said, "Look Neo, we know this must be painful for you to talk about, but we need to know what's going on, please tell us, tell us everything."

Twilight and Starlight waited for him to talk, then Neo began with his story, he said, "It started back in 1993, while staying for concert performances in Tampa, Florida back when I lived on Earth, I met this woman named Selina Kyle while performing in a concert, we talked for a while, but at the time, she seemed like a nice person." Twilight said, "Yes, go on." Neo went on with his story, he said, "So we started dating for while, but as we dated, she started getting a little controlling, every time she saw me talking to another woman or even just saying hi to a woman, she would accuse me of flirting and starting an affair, one day she even threatened a woman I knew to stay away from me or she would kill her, that's when I realized how obsessed and controlling she was." Starlight said, "Did you break up the relationship?" Neo said, "Yes, but that's when it got worse." Twilight said, "What happened then?"

Neo looked down and said, "I killed her." Twilight and Starlight gasped, then Neo said, "Wait, it's not what you think, it was an accident." Twilight said, "We understand, just tell us what happened." Neo said, "Well, I was running from her, she wanted me all for herself, I ran up to the top of a hill, she confronted me there, she said she wanted me to be with her forever, I said I never wanted to see her again and she said I know I can't resist her, I told her I never loved her, and that's when she snapped. She grabbed me, trying to take me away, but I resisted, I pushed her off of me, but then I pushed her off the hill. I watched her scream as she fell 20 feet to the ground, landing in a forest. I felt bad about killing her, but I just left and wanted to get on with my life." Neo cried a little, Starlight felt sorry for him, then Twilight put her hoof under his chin and said, "It's okay Neo, you were just protecting yourself, you did what you had to do."

Then Starlight said, "But how did she become what she is now." Neo said, "I really don't know, but what I've heard, the forest she fell down to was said to be haunted by the spirit of a witch. I'm guessing the spirit found her body, it went inside her, gave her new blood, and the witch's spirit bonded with her spirit, becoming one. And that's when The Blair Witch was born." Starlight said, "Did she ever come back for revenge before now?" Neo said, "Yes she did, shortly after her transformation into the Blair Witch, she came back for revenge, but I defeated her, and I had not seen her since then until now, I guess now she has come back for revenge again, she's still obsessed with me and she still wants me all for herself." Twilight said, "Well I won't let her hurt you, nopony hurts my friends."

Starlight said, "And who is this other woman that keeps attacking us?" Neo said, "Actually, I've never seen her before, but I think she might be working with Selina." Twilight said, "Do you know anything about her?" Neo said, "I do know some things." Twilight said, "Just tell us what you know." Neo said, "Her name is Diana Walter, after I defeated Selina when she became The Blair Witch, she was sent to a mental asylum." Starlight said, "What's that?" Neo said, "It's a place back on Earth where humans go when they have mental illness or need mental help, anyway, Diana was also a patient there and she met Selina and they became friends." Starlight said, "Wow, just like that?" Neo said, "Yes, they had a lot in common, but the strange thing about Diana was, she had a skin condition, her skin was very sensitive to light and she would always react very negative towards any sort of light. Whenever she went outside, she always carried an umbrella over her to keep the sun off of her, and she was a very violent person, I even heard that she had killed her father." Twilight gasped and said, "That's terrible." Neo said, "I know, but it gets worse, the doctors at the hospital attempted to conduct these experiments on Diana, their objective was to heal her skin condition. The doctors strapped her to a chair, Diana told them to keep the lights off of her. But then they shined a huge bright light on her, then Diana disappeared, her body had turned to ashes. And now she has come back as this vengeful spirit, that would explain why she only moves through the dark and always disappeared when light shines on her." Starlight said, "But what does she have against you?" Neo said, "I don't know, like I said, I've never even met her, I think she is working with Selina to get me."

Twilight said, "That could be true, and we have to stop them before they hurt you, who knows what they might do to innocent ponies." Neo said, "I know, and I won't let them harm anypony, including you Starlight." Starlight said, "You're willing to protect me after all the trouble I caused you and after what I tried to do to you and Twilight?" Neo said, "Of course, but you can always make up for your mistakes." Twilight said, "Starlight, I have a question for you, why do you hate cutie marks so much?" Starlight said, "You know nothing about me, I felt happy when I ran my village without cutie marks." Neo said, "But you were just as controlling as Selina." Twilight said, "I don't know what happened that led you to make your village without cutie marks, and I'm sorry my friends and I had to take it away." Starlight said, "You may as well know what happened that made me this way."

Starlight's horn glowed and she used her magic to open a window to the past, it acted like a video projector, it showed Starlight's home back when she was a filly. The window showed her as a filly and another unicorn colt, Starlight said, "This is me and my former friend Sunburst, she was my best friend, and we did everything together, and then that day, he got his cutie mark. And just like that, my friend was gone. His family recognized his magical talent and sent him off to Canterlot. I never saw him again." Neo said, "Why didn't you?" Starlight said, "Because of his cutie mark! He got his, and I didn't! He moved on, and I didn't! I stayed here and never made another friend because I was too afraid another cutie mark would take them away, too!" Starlight sobbed a little, Twilight said, "That's ridiculous. A cutie mark can't take your friends away." Starlight said, "Not everypony's lucky enough to get her cutie mark at the same time as her friends!" Starlight felt like running away, but Twilight comforted her, she said, "I'm sorry you've had to go through this Starlight."

Starlight said, "I'm just curious about one thing, how come you and your friends are so special, it's like all of you are very important to Equestria. How can a group of ponies that are so different be so important? " Neo said, "That's because we are, it's our friendship that's helped us win battles and survive bad times." Twilight said, "The differences between me and my friends are the very things that make our friendship strong!" Starlight said, "I thought Sunburst and I were the same. But we turned out different, and it tore our friendship apart!" Neo sat in front of Starlight and said, "So try again! Make new friends! And if something that you can't control happens that changes things, work through it together! That's what friendship is! I should know, I've lost many friends, and some have even been killed, but I never gave up trying, I always believed there was still hope." Twilight said, "And it's not just my friendships that are important to Equestria! Everypony's are! When yours ended, it led us here. But just imagine all the others that are out there waiting for you if you just give them a chance!" Starlight sobbed and said, "How do I know they won't all end the same way?" Twilight said, "I guess it's up to you to make sure they don't." Neo said, "Starlight, I can help you, but you have to want to change and try to make a difference." Starlight smiled, she had a tear in her eye, she said, "If that's what it takes to make new friends, then I will."

Then Neo sang a religious hymn that he believed had a very important message for Starlight ("Yield Not to Temptation" by Derrol Sawyer). Starlight was so touched by the song, she even cried a little. When Neo finished the song, he said, "Starlight Glimmer, will you accept our friendship?" Starlight didn't even think about it, she said, "I accept." Neo said, "Then let me drain out the negativity that has affected you." Neo gave Starlight a hug, she hugged him back, and as they hugged, Neo's body glowed, then Starlight's body glowed as well. As they hugged and their body's glowed, Starlight said, "I... I.. I feel so different, I feel wonderful."

After they hugged, Starlight felt like a new pony, she said, "Thank you, thank you for everything." Twilight said, "Neo, what did you do?" Neo said, "I changed her, I drained the negativity out of her and replaced it with purity, basically I healed her broken heart, if others are willing to change and accept friendship, I can make it happen with a loving hug of friendship and love." Twilight said, "Wow, you really are the element of pure love." Then Neo said to Starlight, "Starlight, will you help us fight and get us back to where we belong?" Starlight stood up and said, "Of course I will, let's go and change Equestria back to the way it was."

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 The Conjuring

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 6

The Conjuring

Nightmare Moon was still out searching for The Blair Witch, she had guards out searching for her as well, and she wasn't going to rest until she finds The Blair Witch and punishes her for assault on Nightmare Moon and the destruction of her castle. Neo, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer were running through the Everfree Forest, they were also searching for The Blair Witch as well, Starlight Glimmer had finally accepted their friendship and agreed to help them stop The Blair Witch and Diana and find a way get Equestria back to the way it was. As they were running, Neo made a phone call on his cellphone, he was going to summon 2 of his Mortal Kombat warriors to help them fight The Blair Witch and Diana.

Over in an empty field, The Blair Witch was standing out in the field, looking up at the moon, the moon appeared to be turning red and she seemed to be expecting that. Then Diana showed up, The Blair Witch said, "Thanks for joining me Diana." Diana said in a demonic voice, "Of course, what are friends for?" The Blair Witch said, "I've cast a spell on the moon that will conjure up a demon that will turn this land into oblivion. This demon will raise hell on the land and spread evil all around." Diana said, "Sounds like fun, and this place is perfect, it's so dark and dreadful, I can even move around here freely without getting hurt by light." The Blair Witch said, "Once the moon turns completely red, the demon will appear, evil will spread and all the creatures in this land will be slaves to the demon, and then I'll cast a spell on Neo that will make him all mine." Diana said, "Why do you want him so much?" The Blair Witch said, "Because we belong together, we were meant to be and he's gonna be mine, you just make sure that nothing interferes with our plans, and I'll be sure to take care of that black magical pony bitch that he seems to love so much, she'll find me anytime now, and we must be ready for her." Diana said, "Not to worry, we'll be ready."

A few minutes later, Nightmare Moon came flying through the sky, still searching for The Blair Witch, then she came down to the field and looked around. Then Nightmare Moon looked up at the sky and saw that the moon was turning red, she seemed shocked by this, she said, "What's going on, I've never seen that before, why is the moon turning red, I feel something bad is about to happen, the moon is as red as blood." Suddenly, The Blair Witch appeared and said, "Somebody say blood?" And she kicked Nightmare Moon, then The Blair Witch said, "Your blood is mine." Then she kicked Nightmare Moon, but Nightmare Moon blocked it and said, "Think again human." Then they started fighting, The Blair Witch took out her whip and cracked it around Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon dodged the whip, The Blair Witch cracked her whip around Nightmare Moon, luring her to a dark area. When Nightmare Moon was in the right spot, Diana appeared in the dark and grabbed Nightmare Moon by the neck. Diana choked Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon could barely see Diana since it was dark and she had dark skin. Then Nightmare Moon teleported from Diana and appeared back out in the field, but before they could do anything, Neo, Twilight and Starlight showed up.

Neo said, "Leave her alone Selina, your fight is with me." The Blair Witch said, "Have you finally decided to come back to me Neo?" Neo said, "Never, I've never loved you Selina, she is the only one I will ever love, and you could never be like her." Neo pointed at Nightmare Moon, Twilight and Starlight gasped, and Nightmare Moon couldn't believe what she just heard, she said, "He loves me?" The Blair Witch said, "How can you love her, she isn't even human, she's a pony." Neo said, "I don't care, love has no boundaries, she may be a monster right now, but she had a good heart and there is good in her, she just doesn't know it yet, she's a beautiful princess and a wonderful pony, and she's a better person than you will ever be Selina."

As they were talking, a small fog of smoke came around and got behind the Blair Witch. The Blair Witch said, "A better person than me? Never! You love me and you're gonna be mine forever." Then the smoke rose up behind The Blair Witch and it took the form of a human ninja, it was Smoke, one of Neo's Mortal Kombat Warriors. Smoke grabbed The Blair Witch from behind before she could do anything and Smoke kicked her a few feet away. Then Smoke and The Blair Witch began fighting, then Diana appeared and grabbed Starlight, she choked Starlight and tried to hurt her severely. Twilight came to her aid, but Diana kicked Twilight in the face and kicked her out of the way, Neo was so mad, no one ever hurts his friends.

Then a shadowy figure appeared and grabbed Diana, forcing Diana to release Starlight. The shadowy figure was a shadow ninja named Noob Saibot, and he was also one of Neo's Mortal Kombat warriors. And since it was dark out there, it was easy for Noob Saibot to get around without being seen just like Diana. And so Noob Saibot was fighting Diana and Smoke was fighting The Blair Witch, Twilight made sure Starlight was okay, Starlight had some bruises on her neck but she was okay.

As the fight went on, Nightmare Moon approached Neo with a smile, she said, "You love me?" Neo said, "Of course I do, I love Princess Luna, and you are her." Nightmare Moon said, "I'm sure she loves you too, which means I love you as well." Then Nightmare Moon gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, making Neo blush, he couldn't believe that he had just been kissed by Nightmare Moon, The Blair Witch saw that and got extremely jealous. The fight was not over yet, in fact, the worse was yet to come.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Valak

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 7

Valak

The Blair Witch had cast a spell on the moon, and the spell was going to conjure up a demon that would raise hell over Equestria and turn the ponies into it's slaves, and Neo wasn't about to let that happen. Neo's Mortal Kombat warriors Noob Saibot and Smoke were fighting The Blair Witch and Diana, Diana had hurt Starlight Glimmer and Twilight was trying to help her.

Suddenly, The Blair Witch beat up Smoke with her whip and she raised her hands in the air towards the moon, trying to finish the spell that would conjure up the demon. Finally, the entire moon had turned red, the moon shook a little, then something came down towards the ground. A cloud of black smoke appeared on the ground in front of Neo, the ponies, and the villains, the black smoke cleared and revealed the demon, it was the demonic nun that Neo saw in his vision the night before. Neo said, "You." The demon nun growled and a magical force pushed Neo and the ponies a few feet away from the demon. The Blair Witch and Diana bowed at the demon, The Blair Witch said, "This land is yours oh demon of hell, all the creatures are your slaves and all creatures will bow to your will."

Twilight and Starlight Glimmer couldn't believe what they were seeing, they had never seen a demon like this and they were very frightened. But they knew they were going to have to help Neo fight the demon. The demon looked at Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Moon was mesmerized by this demon, but she knew she was going to have to fight it and keep it from taking over Equestria. Nightmare Moon said, "This is my land, and you can't have it." Nightmare Moon's eyes glowed, she floated in the air and tried to use all the magic she had to stop the demon, but the demon roared at her, sending her flying in the air, Nightmare Moon hit a tree and was badly wounded from the hit.

Neo ran over to Nightmare Moon, he cried and said, "Nightmare Moon, are you alright?" Nightmare Moon said, "You must stop that creature, it's too strong for me, hurry before it's too late, I believe in you Neo, and Princess Luna will always love you." Neo said, "There's only one way to stop the Blair Witch and Diana, you have to move the moon and bring the sun back." Nightmare Moon gasped and said, "No, the night must last forever, I won't let the sun come out ever again." Neo said, "But Nightmare Moon, the night is what's letting them win, the darkness makes the demon more powerful and Diana is weak against light, it's the only way, if you don't move the moon and let the sun out, Equestria will be destroyed and hell will raise over the land." Nightmare Moon thought about it for a second, oh how she wanted the night to last forever, but she thought about the safety of her subjects and the well being of Equestria, and she saw how the darkness was making the demon stronger and it was the reason they were winning. Nightmare Moon knew she was going to have to choose between the everlasting night, or her subjects and Equestria. She suddenly felt goodness in her heart, and she said, "Okay, the sun must come out if that's what will stop the demon, but I'm too weak to move the moon, you must find a way to move it." Neo said, "I'll find a way princess." Nightmare Moon said, "Good luck my love, I love you with all my heart." And she closed her eyes. Neo said, "I love you too my princess, don't worry, I won't let the demon win, I will save Equestria."

Twilight and Starlight Glimmer galloped towards the demon and tried to stop it, but the demon just roared at them and kept pushing them away supernaturally. Neo approached The Blair Witch and said, "Your ass is mine Selina, you're going down." The Blair Witch looked at him with a smile and said, "I don't think so, it's only a matter of time before hell raises over this pathetic little land, and very soon, you will be mine." Neo said, "I will never be yours." The Blair Witch said, "Then you must die."

The Blair Witch cracked her whip and tried to hit Neo with it. Neo jumped in the air and shot a fireball at the Blair Witch. Then the fight was on, Neo fought The Blair Witch will all his might, Diana even intervened, trying to outnumber Neo. Then Twilight and Starlight came to his aid, Twilight and Starlight combined their magic and shot beams at The Blair Witch and Diana. The beams hit both of them, and since the beam was bright, it really hurt Diana's skin. Neo said to the ponies, "Thanks girls, there is something I have to take care of, do you think you can fight them on your own?" Twilight said, "We'll do our best Neo." Starlight said, "Friends must work together, and together, we can stop them." Neo flew up in the air and flew towards the moon while Twilight and Starlight continued to fight The Blair Witch and Diana, Noob Saibot and Smoke helped them fight and Twilight and Starlight used all the magic and strength they had to fight The Blair Witch and Diana. The Blair Witch kept using her whip and her fingernails, and Diana used her strength and darkness to fight, but they were outnumbered. The demon nun was getting stronger, it struck a bolt of lightning against the tree where Nightmare Moon was, turning the tree into a wooden spike that was about to puncture Nightmare Moon.

As the ponies and Mortal Kombat warriors kept fighting The Blair Witch and Diana, light from the sky started to appear. Twilight, Starlight, Noob Saibot, Smoke, The Blair Witch and Diana all looked up at the sky and the moon appeared to be moving. Twilight took a closer look and she saw Neo flying up there and he was physically moving the moon. Twilight and Starlight couldn't believe that Neo was actually moving the moon. Neo slowly moved the moon away from the sun and the sunlight began to shine on Equestria. When the moon was completely out of the sun's way, the sun was shining over the entire land of Equestria. Nightmare Moon saw the sunlight, she blinked and said, "Oh the sun, so bright." Diana screamed in pain as the sunlight damaged her skin and burned her up. Her skin burned up so much, her whole body caught on fire and she burned to ashes. The Blair Witch grieved at the loss of her friend Diana. She shouted, "I'll kill you for this Neo." But then a large purple beam shot at The Blair Witch, The Blair Witch fell to the ground, the beam had coated her body in purple light. Neo, Twilight and Starlight looked over and saw that the beam came from Nightmare moon. The Blair Witch's body glowed a purple color like the beam that shot her, and she began to vanish, as she vanished, she said, "You haven't seen the last of me, I'll be back, and I'll kill you all." And she vanished completely.

Now the only problem left was the demon nun. Nightmare Moon was still weak, and the wooden spike was still hovering over and could puncture her at any time. Neo, Twilight, Starlight Glimmer, Noob Saibot and Smoke surrounded the demon nun, the demon was creating a tornado of darkness around her to protect her from the sun and to spread darkness over Equestria like it was before Neo moved the moon. Neo tried to stop the demon, but the demon growled at him, sending Neo flying in the air and pinning him against a tree. Twilight said, "How dare you, you shall not hurt my friends, in the name of friendship, we will stop you." The demon nun just smiled an evil smile at them, she was still powerful enough to spread darkness around Equestria.

But then Neo remembered something, during his dream, he wrote a word on the wall in the room he was in, and he remembered what it was, he had written down the demon's name, the demon's name was Valak, and he read somewhere that the demon's name is what gives him power over the demon. So Neo said, "Your name gives me dominion over you demon, and I do know your name." The demon nun roared at Neo and darkness began circling Neo. As the demon roared, Neo shouted, "You are Valak." The demon nun began to feel weak, Neo said, "The defiler, the profane, the marquis of snakes." Suddenly, The demon screamed and the darkness flew around her. Then Neo said very clearly, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, I condemn you back to Hell!" Suddenly, The demon nun's face turned black, the darkness surrounding her seemed to open up, sucking the demon nun into it like a portal. The demon nun got sucked into the darkness and it was gone, back into Hell where it belongs.

Then Neo got up, the wooden spike over Nightmare Moon began to fall, Neo rushed over to Nightmare Moon, Neo flew and picked up Nightmare Moon, nearly getting punctured by the wooden spike, the spike missed them and Neo was flying in the air with Nightmare Moon in his arms. Nightmare Moon opened her eyes, she saw that she was in Neo's arms, she smiled at him and said, "My hero."

Then Neo flew back down to the ground where his friends were. Twilight and Starlight were happy to see that Neo and Nightmare Moon were okay. They had once again saved Equestria from Hell, and it was the power and the magic of their friendship that helped them triumph once again, including the friendship of Starlight Glimmer.

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon, the final chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Friend

My Little Pony: A Dark Revenge

Chapter 8

A New Friend

The Demon nun Valak was defeated and sent back to Hell, Diana had been turned to ashes by the sun, and The Blair Witch was sent to who knows where, only Nightmare Moon would know. The sun was shining bright all over Equestria and everypony across the land was rejoicing once again, happy that the everlasting night was over and everything was back to normal.

Twilight approached Neo and said, "Well Neo, you did it, you saved Equestria again." Neo said, "No Twilight, we did, we saved Equestria, including Starlight." Starlight Glimmer said, "I guess I did, but I'm part of the reason this all happened in the first place." Neo said, "It's okay Starlight, you've been forgiven, and we're friends now." Starlight said, "Are we really friends?" Twilight put her hoof around Starlight and said, "Of course we are, you've learned from your mistakes, you've accepted our friendship, and you've helped us fight The Blair Witch and save Equestria from all the trouble she caused us, she was the reason we're here, not you." Starlight said, "I guess you're right, but even if she didn't cause this, I would have, I wanted to get back at you for taking away my village." Twilight said, "And I'm sorry we had to do that, but like I said, cutie marks aren't bad, and you know that now, and now you can start over and make new friends, and you already have two, you have me and Neo." Starlight had tears in her eyes, she said, "Thank you, after all I've done to you, you still accept me as a friend." Twilight said, "Of course, ponies can change, and you have changed, you are now a brand new you." Starlight felt happy, and she felt very thankful that she had made 2 new friends.

Suddenly, a bright light came down from the sky, the light stopped in front of Neo, Twilight and Starlight, then the light disappeared and revealed Princess Celestia, Twilight said, "Princess Celestia, it's you." Twilight and Starlight bowed at her, but Neo just stood where he was. Princess Celestia said with a smile, "Greetings my faithful subjects." Then she walked up to Neo, she smiled and said, "And who might you be?" Twilight said, "This is Neo, don't you remember him?" Neo said, "Twilight, the past was changed, which means I was never here until now, so it's not surprising that she doesn't know me." Princess Celestia seemed confused about what they were talking about, she said, "I've been imprisoned in the moon for so long, I seem to have missed a lot, would you mind telling me what's going on please?"

Twilight explained everything to Princess Celestia, from The Blair Witch changing the past and thus, affecting the future to the way it was now and how she tried to conjure up a demon that would raise hell over Equestria. She also mentioned that Nightmare Moon allowed Neo to move the moon away from the sun to defeat the demon and that was how Princess Celestia was released, Twilight winked at Starlight, Starlight was happy that Twilight didn't mention that she originally tried to change the past to get revenge on her, she was afraid Princess Celestia might punish her for that. Princess Celestia was mesmerized by Twilight's story, she said, "Oh dear, a changed past, that's quite a story." She turned to Neo, smiled and said, "Well I must thank you for moving the moon and releasing me, what is your name?" Neo said, "My name is Neo." Princess Celestia said, "Well Neo, you have my gratitude and my thanks." Princess Celestia looked over and saw Nightmare Moon laying on the ground, not taking the sunlight very well. Before she could do anything, Neo said, "Hold on a second, there's something I must take care of."

Neo walked over to Nightmare Moon, he sat down in front of her and said, "Thank you for letting me move the moon." Nightmare Moon said, "I only allowed you to for the good of Equestria and my subjects." Neo said, "Do you see Nightmare Moon, there is good in you, you and your sister should rule Equestria together as sisters." Nightmare Moon said, "But I want to rule alone, she always got all the glory for her light, and I got shunned for my dreadful night." Neo said, "That's not true, your sister loves you very much, and we need the nighttime just as much as we need the day." Nightmare Moon said, "We do?" Neo said, "Of course, your night will never be ignored, we will all rejoice the peaceful and beautiful nights you bring just as much as we rejoice in your sister's daylight." Nightmare Moon had tears in her eyes, she said, "Oh my, I didn't know." To help her learns from this, Neo sang the same song he sang to Starlight Glimmer ("Yield Not to Temptation" by Derrol Sawyer). Nightmare Moon loved the song and it helped her understand what she had been going through, she was so blinded by jealousy, she didn't know how important her nighttime was, and Neo was helping her understand.

When Neo finished his song, he said, "Nightmare Moon, will you let me heal the bitterness in your heart." Nightmare Moon didn't even think about it, she said, "I'm ready." Neo gave Nightmare Moon a hug, she hugged him back, this was the first time Nightmare Moon had ever given somepony a hug or accepted a hug. As they hugged, Neo's body glowed, then Nightmare Moon's body glowed, as her body glowed, Nightmare Moon said, "I... I.. feel so different, so wonderful." Then as her body glowed, Nightmare Moon began to transform back into Princess Luna. Then their bodies stopped glowing, when Princess Celestia saw what happened, she felt so happy, she walked over to Princess Luna and said, "Princess Luna." Luna gasped when she saw her big sister, Celestia's shadow loomed over her and Celestia said, "It's been 1000 years since I've seen you like this." Celestia sat down next to Luna and said, "It's time to set our differences aside, we were meant to rule together little sister, will you accept my friendship?" Luna cried a little, then she hugged Celestia and said, "I'm so sorry, I missed you so much big sister." Celestia replied, "I missed you too."

Then Celestia stood up, she walked over to Neo and said, "Thank you so much for reuniting me with my sister." Princess Luna approached Neo and said, "And thank you for letting me see how important the day is to everypony and helping me see the light." Twilight said, "This is just like the time when my friends and I defeated Nightmare Moon a long time ago before you came to Equestria." Neo said, "Wish I could have been here when it happened, but this is like being there." Twilight said, "It sure is." Even Starlight thought this was a very heartwarming moment. Neo said, "I hope we can still fix the past and gets our lives back." Starlight said, "But how, I no longer have Star Swirl's time travel spell scroll." Princess Celestia said, "What's this about time travel?" Twilight said, "Well somehow we need to go back in time to the past and fix something so that we could go back to the time we came from." Princess Celestia said, "Oh I see, maybe I can help you." Twilight got surprised and said, "You can?" Celestia said, "I believe I can, it's the least I can do as a thank you for reuniting me with my sister, now what time period do you need to go back to." Twilight said, "The time when a young pegasus named Rainbow Dash attempted to perform her first sonic rainboom." Celestia said, "Alright then, I will cast a spell that will open a portal to that time, you will only have about 10 minutes to fix whatever you need to fix for to return to your time, do you understand?" Neo said, "We do." Celestia smiled and said, "Good, then I shall begin."

Princess Celestia's horn glowed, then her eyes glowed, then a portal opened and she said, "Go now while it's opened." Neo, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer jumped into the portal and the portal began taking them into the past, Princess Luna waved at Neo as he went through the portal and the portal closed, after it closed, Princess Luna said, "Do you think I'll ever see Neo again?" Princess Celestia smiled at her little sister and said, "I'm sure you will, in the time where he belongs."

Then the portal took them back in time to when the young Rainbow Dash was about to race the 2 bullies, Neo, Twilight and Starlight stayed where they were and watched everything. Rainbow Dash raced the 2 bullies and performed her sonic rainboom with any interruptions, and at the same time, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Applejack saw the rainboom and they all, including Rainbow Dash earned their cutie marks. When it was over, the portal opened and took Neo, Twilight and Starlight Glimmer to the future where they hoped that everything would be like the way it was with their lives.

When the portal dropped them off, they were standing outside the Castle of Friendship, Twilight smiled and said, "We did it, we're home." Neo said, "I've never been so happy to see it." Starlight said, "Well, it's good to be back." Twilight said, "Let's go in." Neo and the 2 ponies went inside the castle, they walked into the throne room and saw their 5 friends and Spike in the room. They walked in and their friends were happy to see them. Rarity said, "Hi darlings, where have you been?" Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah, we've been waiting here all day for you." Twilight said, "Hi girls, listen, can we talk to you about something?" The ponies saw Starlight Glimmer with them and they seemed a little troubled by her, Applejack said, "Uh... what's she doin' here?" Twilight said, "Actually, it's kind of a long story." Neo said, "Man, I need a cigarette, after what we've been through, I really need a smoke." Spike said, "Here let me light it for you." Spike took out a cigarette and lit it, he handed it to Neo and Neo said, "Thanks buddy." Spike said, "No problem." Twilight turned to Starlight Glimmer and said, "Starlight, could you please wait outside the room while we talk?" Starlight said, "Okay, I'll be out here." Starlight walked out of the throne room, Twilight closed the door and Starlight waited outside.

Then Twilight told her friends the whole story, about the time travel, Starlight Glimmer's plan, The Blair Witch, Diana, Valak, Starlight Glimmer's past, Nightmare Moon, the time change, and how Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom was a link to how they all met and earned their cutie marks. The ponies were mesmerized by Twilight's story, Rainbow Dash said, "I mean, I knew my rainboom was awesome, but I never thought all of Equestria depended on it!" Pinkie Pie said, "Or on us." Twilight said, " I think it's more than that. Friendship connects all of Equestria, and undoing one group of friends made its magic less powerful." Rarity said, "And that Selina woman, she sounds like a terrible person, conjuring up that terrible demon and trying to destroy our beautiful land." Applejack said, "I can't believe y'all were able to travel through time like that." Pinkie Pie said, "That Starlight must be pretty magical!" Twilight said, " She obviously has more talent for magic than almost anypony I've seen, but when she told me about her past, Neo helped her learn from her mistakes, he even made her a better pony, he can heal a broken or bitter heart, I saw it with my own eyes and I just couldn't believe it." The ponies looked at Neo for a second, then Twilight said, "We're so lucky to have a friend like him, and Starlight even helped us defeat The Blair Witch, Diana and the demon." Outside the room, Starlight was listening through the door, Applejack said, "Well,it's nice to know she helped ya'll, but if she's as powerful as all that, we can't just send her on her way, can we?" Twilight said, "Actually, I kind of have something else in mind." The throne room door opened, Starlight was still outside, Twilight said to her, "Starlight, can we see you for a minute?"

Starlight came into the throne room, she took a deep breath and said, "I know there's no excuse for what I did, but I want you all to know that I'm ready for whatever punishment you think is fair." Twilight said, "I've been thinking a lot about how badly Equestria fared without just one group of friends. Because even when one friendship dies, the results can be disastrous." Starlight said, "I know first-hoof how true that can be." Twilight said, "And that's why I've asked you here. If you're willing to learn, Neo and I are willing to teach you what we know about friendship. You'll have the power to make Equestria an even better place." Starlight said, "How do I start?" Twilight smiled and said, "Starting is easy! All you have to do is make a friend! And you've got 8 of them right here." Starlight felt so happy that Neo and the ponies were accepting her and were willing to be her friend.

Then Neo, Spike and the ponies went outside and Neo began singing a song for his friends that kind of reminded him of Starlight Glimmer ("I Want It That Way" by The Backstreet Boys). Neo and the ponies danced along to the song as Neo sang, and it made Starlight happy. Soon after Neo finished the song, Neo, Twilight and Starlight traveled to the village that Starlight once ruled, all the ponies she knew were still living there, she apologized to the ponies there for all the wrong she had caused them and they all forgave her, they were happy to see that she had changed.

Then Neo, Twilight and Starlight traveled back to Ponyville and went back to the castle. Twilight's friends and Spike greeted them and they all shared a big hug, including Starlight. Neo was so happy that Starlight was his new friend, and he was looking forward to teaching her about friendship along with Twilight, Twilight even offered to let Starlight move into the castle and live with her, Spike and Neo as a roommate. She accepted, and she was also looking forward to learning about the magic of friendship from her teachers, Twilight and Neo. And Neo was also looking forward to room-mating with his new friend, Starlight Glimmer.

End of chapter 8. The End.


End file.
